The Skasis Paradigm
by DramaQueen1133
Summary: AU from School Reunion. The Doctor decides to accept Mr.Finch's offer, taking control of the Skasis Paradigm. He wants to create the ideal world. But can he stop the power consuming him and turning him into something else? Ten/Rose
1. A Choice

**So, I was watching School Reunion the other day, and the possibility of this what if came to me. What if the Doctor had taken the chance to use the Skasis Paradigm, how would it affect him? So this is my take on it, hope you like.**

* * *

The Doctor stared at the emerald cube twisting and turning on the screen. He could save everyone. Stop the war, no more would have to die…he looked to Rose and Sarah Jane, both were looking to him, eyes large and afraid. The lights flickered before his own eyes, and he thought of all the loss he had endured, and the prospect of never having to feel that pain again. Rose and Sarah Jane, he couldn't bare the thought of them dying…any of the people he loved…they didn't have to die. Not if he could help it.

"I could save everyone." He whispered, almost hypnotized by the prospect. Finch smiled and nodded encouragingly. Rose looked from one man to the other, her heart thudding. She had never seen the Doctor so entranced by something like this before. Sarah Jane clasped Rose's hand in hers, both of them sharing a glance.

"I could stop the war." The Doctor added. Finch's grin widened, and Sarah Jane opened her mouth, as if to say something. Rose watched her close it and shake her head, tightening the grip on her hand.

"What do you say, Doctor?" The man in question tore his eyes away from the screen, finally meeting Finch's eyes.

"Will you save everyone? Or let the world keep dying?" His brow furrowed, the Doctor looked back to the paradigm with parted lips.

"I…" Rose swallowed hard, trying to clear her dry throat.

"Doctor?" She whispered, scared by his lack of coherence. He looked at her, and took in the familiarity of her and Sarah Jane. Rose was young now, just like Sarah. But he could see in his mind what exactly would become of her. If he didn't end up killing her through one of his careless adventures, she would wither and die. So would Sarah. But he could save them both.

"Doctor, you need to think about this." Sarah said as firmly as her shaking voice would allow.

"Could you control that power? You always said that too much power would make you vengeful. Would you know where to stop?"

"But you could stop him, Sarah." Finch interrupted, and the Doctor switched his gaze to him.

"You could stay by his side, forever. Helping him, advising him, his loyal friend." Sarah lowered her gaze to the floor, avoiding Finch's eye.

"And you, Rose? You love him, do you not? You could give him the forever you promised. Making sure he was never lonely. Loving him forever." Rose flushed furiously, glaring at Finch.

"Rose...Sarah? What do you think?" The Doctor asked them hoarsely. The women looked to eachother, and Sarah Jane shook her head.

"I don't think it's a good idea-"

"But you don't understand, Sarah. He could save everyone. What about you, Rose? Does it not sound like an ideal world?" Rose frowned, confused at what to think.

"Yes, but....I don't know." She shook her head, looking to Sarah for help.

"Doctor, this would be your world. Your turn to save everyone. Bring back your own people. Wouldn't it be nice to feel them in your head again? To be able to live amongst them? With your companions?" The Doctor's head reeled at the possibility.

"Doctor?" Finch took a step towards him, hand outstretched. The Doctor looked down at it, regarding it as if it had the ability to burn him. Seemingly of it's own accord, his own hand reached out, just stopping short of Finch's fingers.

"And I would have control over it?" He said, still looking at the jade screen. Finch's brow twitched.

"Well, a substantial amount of power and control. Of course I would share some of it. But you could do what you wished-"

"And you wouldn't hurt anyone?" Finch regarded him for a moment.

"If I had the building blocks to the universe, Doctor…why would I need to invade petty civilizations?"

"Give me your word." The Doctor said firmly, looking Finch dead in the eyes.

"I give you my word." With one last look to the two women in the corner, the Doctor closed the distance between Finch's outstretched hand, gripping it firmly.

"O.k."

* * *

Rose and Sarah Jane sat in the TARDIS, both silent and still. Finch had led the Doctor away somewhere, no doubt getting started on solving the paradigm. Mickey had wandered off back to his flat, claiming the need for a rest. A strong sense of dread filled Sarah Jane's stomach, swirling around her midriff.

"Oh God." Rose buried her head in her hands, wondering what the Doctor could possibly be doing. The wait for him was driving her mad.

"I can't believe he agreed." Sarah Jane said more to herself than to Rose. Rose looked up, quietly contemplating.

"But....it is what he's always wanted. To save everyone." Sarah shook her head and paced the TARDIS.

"Not like this. He's making a mistake." She whispered, and Rose turned tiredly to look at her.

"Is he?" She whispered back, and Sarah frowned at her.

"Yes! This is not the way it's supposed to be-"

"But he could save everyone. Stop it all. His own people! Sarah, do you understand how much he misses them? He could have them back." Rose ran a hand over the wall of the TARDIS, trying to seek some comfort from the warmth of it. Sarah Jane sighed at her.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Rose. You're young and naïve. But believe me, if you had the experience that I had, then you would understand, that everything needs to die-"

"But it wouldn't anymore! I mean…he could change it. He's the Doctor, he could fix it all." Rose insisted, and Sarah shook her head at the young girl before her.

"Just because he is the Doctor, Rose, it does not mean that he has the ability to play God. Even he makes mistakes. Foolish mistakes. And when he makes those mistakes, sometimes he can't fix it. Sometimes someone dies. And with the power of the universe in his hands, can you imagine the repercussions that one mistake would make!?" Her voice rang through the TARDIS, and Rose avoided her gaze, chewing her thumbnail.

"I have faith in him." She murmured. Sarah sighed and sat on the battered sofa beside Rose.

"We all have faith in him. But just because we have faith in him, does not mean that he won't make that mistake. I should have said something more. I can't believe I didn't say anything more." She muttered the last part to herself, burying her face in her hands. Rose said nothing, just wrapped an arm around Sarah Jane's shoulders and took comfort from her presence.

"Maybe he can make this work, Sarah. Maybe it....maybe it will be an ideal world."

"Maybe...but what if what he says is right? What if the power gets to him? What if he becomes vengeful? What if it turns him into something else?" Sarah whispered despairingly.

"It....it won't." Rose murmured softly, trying to convince as well as Sarah.

* * *

Hours later, the Doctor re-entered the TARDIS, a glazed look on his face. Sarah Jane had left to get some much needed sleep, leaving Rose alone in the console room, where she had also nodded off.. The Doctor had the ghost of a smile on his face as he saw her curled up on the threadbare sofa. Her jacket as a makeshift pillow. He watched her chest rise and fall with the soft breaths she took. Her skin practically glowed with youthful energy, her smooth face unscathed by the lines and marks of old age. He could let her stay like this, she could be young forever. With him. As he took a step forwards, the sound of his footsteps woke her. She stretched her arms as she blearily opened her eyes. As Rose spotted the Doctor, she stood quickly.

"Doctor. We need to talk about this."

"About what?" He said as he threw off his coat. Rose's brow furrowed as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

"This whole…skasis paradigm thing. Is it a good idea?" She breathed. The Doctor smiled at her, nodding.

"I think…I think it could be wonderful."

"I have faith in you, Doctor. I really do. And I believe that you could really make something of this. But Sarah Jane was talking…and she has a point. What if the power gets to you? What if you make a mistake?" The Doctor licked his lips and reached out to her. She complied and rushed forwards into his embrace.

"Well...You'll be there to stop me, won't you?" He gently asked, and Rose nodded into his neck.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Doctor." He didn't speak, just tightened his grip on her.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Should be updating by wednesday next week. So...tell me what you thought! xx**


	2. The Paradigm

**A chapter much earlier than planned. Only because school sent me home. (I was ill) So I decided to try and get this down, and I did. Hope you like, and if there are any mistakes, I blame them fully on the illness lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, the Doctor woke Sarah and Rose bright and early. He rushed them both to hurry up and get dressed, claiming that he needed to show them something.

"Doctor, what do you want us to see?" Rose's voice came out muffled as she fought to get her jumper on. He beamed at her as he pulled on his coat.

"I want you and Sarah to be there when it happens." Sarah Jane looked at him, regarding him warily. She had hardly spoken to him since last night, and seemed to be constantly brooding.

"Sarah Jane, it's going to be magnificent. Finch and I solved the paradigm last night-"

"What about the children?" Sarah said coldly, the corners of her mouth turning down. The Doctor paused, startled at her hard tone.

"We…we didn't need them. I told Finch to let them go, and he did. He kept to his word. With me there, he didn't need the kids." Sarah pursed her lips and looked away from him, leaving the Doctor dumbstruck.

"Sarah…what's wrong? This is a good thing." He took her hands in his, pleading with her to understand.

"I just don't like it, Doctor. What happened to your old morals? Your belief that everything evolves and changes and dies? What happened to that?" The Doctor released her hands and took a step back from her, gazing at her almost in disappointment.

"Sarah, I have those values. But that doesn't mean that I can't help-"

"You're helping people now! You don't need this. You don't have to do this." Rose tried to vanish into the corner as the atmosphere darkened.

"People die when I try to help. I'm sick of watching people die. This way it doesn't have to happen!"

"What happens when it gets to you? What happens when you get yourself in too deep, you stretch your abilities too far?" A moments silence followed, with the Doctor and Sarah Jane staring at one another.

"I won't let that happen. The people around me won't let that happen. You wouldn't. And I know that Rose certainly wouldn't." Sarah shook her head and turned away from him.

"You may do what you wish Doctor, but I won't be around to see it. You can come and speak to me when you see sense. I'd like you to take me home, please." Her voice shook as she spoke, but the determination still shone through.

"Sarah-"

"Now, Doctor." Swallowing hard, the Doctor reached out and tapped the coordinates into the console, sending the TARDIS into flight. Never was there a more awkward silence as the TARDIS flew swiftly to it's target, and landed with a soft bump.

"I hope to see you again soon, Doctor." Sarah said firmly as she walked to the doors. As her hand touched the smooth surface of the door, she paused.

"Rose, look after him. Stop him when you need to. And call me if you need me." And with that, she left the TARDIS.

"Are you o.k?" Rose said after a few seconds. The Doctor nodded furiously, reaching over to press buttons and pull levers.

"She means well, you know. Sarah Jane…she's just worried about you." Sighing, the Doctor looked up. "If she would just understand what I'm trying to do. I just want to make everything better."

"I know." Rose reached out and gently touched his arm.

"You believe in me, Rose? You think I can do this?" He looked beseechingly at her, his chocolate eyes wide and full of a soft sorrow. Resting her head on his shoulder, Rose nodded.

"I think….I think you can. You're the Doctor, you make things better. That's…just what you do. Just know that I'm gonna be there to keep you in check." She pointed her finger at him, grinning one of his favourite smiles.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." The Doctor chuckled.

* * *

"Doctor, I don't like this place." Rose whispered as the Doctor led her through a dark cave. She could hear the sound of water dripping somewhere, and the horrid noise of scuttling somewhere to the left of her.

"I know it's not the most ideal location, but I wanted to be sure that no one was in harms way." Rose smiled at him, although it was somewhat forced."It smells down here." The Doctor looked back at Rose, grinning. His teeth shone oddly in the light Rose thought with smirk.

"Well, it is a cave. I don't expect anyone's been around with the air freshener lately." Rose rolled her eyes at him, and tried to breath through her mouth. But somehow the dank taste of it was left on her tongue.

"Nearly there!" The Doctor called back to her, tugging on her hand with urgency. Rose complied and started to run with him, their footsteps echoing on the wet floor. Soon enough, Rose saw a green light shining up ahead.

"Is that it?" She panted, and the Doctor gave a nod.

"Yep. We're here." They slowed to a halt, and the Doctor motioned for Rose to stay back. In front of them was a sphere of jade light. It rippled with energy, sending out little sparks now and again. It floated a few feet from the ground…and looked absolutely terrifying.

"Is that it?" Rose whispered in awe, and the Doctor gazed at it with something akin to wonder.

"Yes." He said softly.

"I thought it would look different." Rose murmured, and the Doctor smiled.

"It's energy, Rose…that's mainly what it is. It's like those electricity ball things, and you put your hands on it and the energy follows them. It's like that." Rose swallowed, looking at the ominous ball.

"So you just have to touch it…."

"Not exactly. I have to step into it, absorb the energy." Rose's head snapped around, looking at him in ill-disguised horror.

"You have to step into that!?" Her voice run through the cave, and the Doctor put his finger to his lips.

"Yes. It won't hurt… Well, maybe a little. But it'll be worth it." Rose frowned at him, unsure of his tone.

"Doctor…I don't…I don't feel comfortable with this any-"

"What? Rose, no. Please, I thought you understood-"

"I do…it's just….it's scary." She sighed, and the Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know it is. But…think of all the good I could do. It'd be fantastic, Rose." She hummed in uncertainty, and the Doctor nudged her.

"You could have anything you wanted. All the clothes in the universe…" He whispered to her through a smile, and Rose narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not that easily bought." The Doctor's eyebrows flew up to his hairline.

"Really? You could've fooled me-"

"Oi!"

"Am I interrupting?" A voice called out from somewhere in the cave, making Rose jump and clutch into the Doctor's arm.

"Finch?" The Doctor called out, grasping Rose's hand. Finch seemed to step out of the shadows.

"Not cliché at all then." she breathed. The Doctor fought back a smile and poked her.

"Doctor, you didn't inform me that your…companion would be coming along." He remarked as he caught Rose's eye.

"No. I didn't think it necessary to tell you. Besides, wherever I go she goes, right Rose?"

"Yup." She grinned at Finch, trying the nonchalant approach. He looked her up and down before nodding.

"Your race was always a bit strange, Doctor. So sentimental." The Doctor glowered at him.

"Well, we are ready. Doctor, would you care to do the honours?" Finch gestured to the light and the Doctor took in a shaky breath, glancing at Rose.

"I…yeah. Yes, I'll…" He gestured awkwardly to the glowing emerald light, stepping forwards slowly.

"Doctor…be sure you know what you're doing…" Rose called out softly, nervously looking around. He paused at the point where the darkness just met the light.

"I…I'm sure I can make this work. I just have to absorb it, Rose. Like you did before. Similar." Rose closed her eyes, not wanting to watch anymore.

"Doctor, go ahead." Finch urged quietly. She opened her eyes slightly ansd saw the Doctor still dithering just before the orb, evidently unsure.

"Doctor, you don't have to if you don't-"

"All of your plans, Doctor. Remember just how many civilizations you could save. How many wars you could stop." For a second Rose thought he was going to turn back. But at Finch's words, he took a deep breath and stepped forwards.

* * *

Rose flinched away as the emerald light pulsated and intensified. She couldn't look straight at it, and a high pitched drone filled the cave.

"Doctor!?" She cried out, trying to squint at the light. She could only see a sea of green, it seemed to float all around her. She could almost taste it. A series of flashes filled the cave, leaving the imprints of light behind Rose's eyelids. A final flash filled the cave…and then everything went quiet. Rose breathed heavily as she searched for the Doctor…even Finch…they were gone. The ball of light was still there, rolling and heaving as it was before.

"Doctor?" She said a little louder, looking for a flash of brown anywhere. Cautiously stepping around the ball, Rose searched the cave. Her heart leapt as she saw a pair of converse on the floor. She grinned as she saw that the Doctor was attached to said pair of converse.

"Doctor!" Rushing forwards, she knelt down beside him, grasping his hand. He sat up, looking around with a confused haze in his eyes.

"Blimey." He winced as he stood. Rose stood with him, gazing at him with a mixture of worry and joy.

"I'm so glad you're o.k. I thought you were gone." The Doctor limply gripped her hand as he tried to reassure her.

"Nah, can't get rid of me." He sounded weak and almost in a daze.

"Doctor, where's Finch? He's…he's just gone." The Doctor looked around quickly, before a hard look set on his face.

"He's dead."

"What?" Rose's eyes swept the cave for Finch, not understanding. He was beside her a moment ago, there was no way he could've just died and his body up and left. The Doctor sighed regretfully.

"He couldn't hold the energy. It was too much for him. Couldn't hold it. The energy must have dissolved him into atoms. I could handle it...I've got a greater mind cpacity than he has...had." Rose gasped and looked down at herself.

"But…but I was in the blast. Am I gonna die?" She asked fearfully, and the Doctor smiled down at her reassuringly.

"No. You're protected by the TARDIS. She stopped the full force from getting to you."

"Oh." Still breathing hard, Rose pulled him into an embrace, burying her face in his neck.

"It's over now." He breathed, stroking her back. Rose pulled away, looking at him intently

"Do you feel any different?"

"I…yeah. I can feel it…in my head." The Doctor looked almost shocked that it had worked. Rose pressed a hand to either side of his face, pulling his head closer to her.

"You don't look any different…."

"I should hope not! I like this body, I'm not prepared to give it up-"

"Doctor." Rose said in her warning voice.

"Sorry."

"Doctor…I want you to just please be careful now...You have this ability, so don't abuse it…I don't want you to get hurt…" Rose's voice trailed off as she thought she saw a flash of green overtake his eyes. But even if there had been, it was gone now.

"Rose?" The Doctor peered down at her in concern.

"Sorry, I just…never mind…So tell me, what are you gonna do…you have this…power. What are you gonna do?" Rose probed gently, and the Doctor beamed at her.

"I know exactly what to do. Come on!" He took her hand, and Rose frowned at the heat radiating from his palm. But as he tugged her along, the thought was pushed to the back of her mind.

* * *

**I think I went on for a bit there lol...but never mind. Hope you liked! Tell me what you thought xx**


	3. Creation

He led her through a long and winding path, past trees and bushes. All of it blurred into one as Rose began to lose interest.

"Doctor, how long until we actually get there?" She panted, her limbs were starting to tire, and the events of the day had drained what energy she had left.

"Nearly there, promise." The Doctor called over his shoulder, the adrenaline pulsed through him, egging him on. A few moments later, he let go of Rose's hand as he apparently spotted his target.

"What are we looking for?" Rose asked as she panted for breath. The Doctor motioned a finger to his lips, and she rolled her eyes. He knelt down beside a small pile of rocks in the shade of a tree. She watched him with interest as he dismantled the pile of stones.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Settling down beside him, she whispered into his ear.

"Looking for something…" Rose sighed at him, wishing he would stop the whole mysterious thing. Minutes went past as he looked under different piles of rocks, searching the through the undergrowth.

"Look! Rose, it's there!" The Doctor's eyes sparkled as he cupped something in his hands, bringing it up to his face.

"What is it?" She sat up straighter, peering into his hands. Settled in the centre of them, was a small yellow creature. It was covered in thick fur, and looked suspiciously like a mouse.

"It's the last of it's kind….well, one of the last. It's similar to a hamster."

"Looks more like a mouse to me." She said softly as she tentatively reached out a finger and stroked it's back. Rose smiled as she felt the fur covered body press itself against her hand.

"It behaves more like a hamster."

"Well, what are you gonna do with it?" Exhaling slowly, the Doctor placed the creature into Rose's hands.

"I'm…going to try and duplicate it. Make more of them." Rose's eyes flicked upwards and she regarded him.

"Are you sure you wanna try that?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow, his russet eyes filling uncertainty.

"I have the ability to do it, am I not supposed to use it?" They looked at each other for a moment, before Rose nodded.

"Sorry. Go ahead." The Doctor shook himself slightly, and knelt directly in front of Rose.

"Um….o.k, Rose, you hold him, and I'll…I'll try it." She gingerly took the little animal in her hands, and watched the Doctor as he exhaled a long, slow breath. Silence settled over them as the Doctor stared intently at the creature in Rose's hands. For the sake of things he decided to call him Martin.

"You alright?" Rose said in a hushed tone. The Doctor didn't answer her, just sat with a blank look in his eyes, that quite frankly, unsettled her.

A while went by before something actually happened, Martin had gone to sleep in his new nest by then. A small rustle by Rose's right hand side caused her to jump, and she protectively sheltered the creature by cupping her hands.

"It's alright." The Doctor muttered, and she relaxed slightly, yet still didn't open her hands. Sitting on the uncomfortable undergrowth, she gasped at the sight that fell upon her eyes.

A small creature trod nervously into the open clearing, shaking it's fur back. It was almost identical to Martin, except with a light blue stripe following it's spine. Rose laughed in disbelief as it scratched at the ground, burying it's nose into the small holes it had made.

"Doctor….did you…did you make him?" Her eyes switched from him to the new little one that was now curled up by her thigh. Blearily, the Doctor opened one eye.

"Her. It's a girl." Rose cooed at her, opening her makeshift shelter for Martin to see. He squealed and Rose set him down on the damp Earth beside the new girl. Rose decided to call her Mary.

"Doctor, I can't believe you did that." She murmured as Mary and her new friend pawed at each other timidly.

"I think he likes her." The Doctor grinned as he opened his eyes, and shook himself out of the trance he had been in.

"Yeah…you feeling alright?" She reached over to place a hand over his. He was looking unusually pale.

"I'm fine. It took a lot out of me…I just need practice, that's all. I'll be able to create things faster once I get the hang of it."

"Can I watch you? Can I see you create something?" Rose said nervously, and the Doctor cocked his head to one side.

"You…you just did."

"No, I saw you sitting there looking all scary, then Mary popped out of the bush-"

"Who's Mary?"

"The mouse like thing-"

"Hamster like thing."

"It doesn't matter." Rose frowned at him, and he grinned at her.

"So....can I watch?" The Doctor fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I don't...I don't think you'll stomach it, Rose." He said carefully, choosing instead to focus on Martin and his new friend cuddled up side by side. Rose opened and closed her mouth three times before actually speaking.

"W...Why?" The Doctor sighed.

"I have to create everything in stages, Rose. The skeletal system has to go first of course. Then I have to create the internal organs, like the heart and such. I know what you're like around all of those surgery shows. I just think seeing the heart and stomach and everything else being formed isn't your cup of tea."

"So...you see the organs...like...being made? You see them?" Her nose wrinkled up in distaste.

"Yes. That's why I formed her in the bush. So you couldn't watch it. See, I do think of you." The Doctor smiled, and Rose leaned forwards, wrapping him up into a hug.

"M'proud of you, Doctor. Aren't you gonna make more of them though? Mary and him can't repopulate the entire species." She said as she pulled back.

"Well, they give birth in swarms. They can have up to thirty babies at a time. And the pregnancy only lasts for about three weeks." Rose nodded, considering this.

"They'll be fine then."

"Yeah....I think we should leave them both...I think Martin may have just pulled." Rose laughed and allowed the Doctor to pull her up. They walked back through the forest, both absurdly pleased. Rose felt triumphant in a way. She knew that he could use this for good, Sarah Jane was just being silly. It had been less than an hour, and the Doctor had already saved one species. Sure they were only small, but he said he could achieve bigger and better things in time. And she believed in him.

"So....what's your next act, oh mighty Time Lord?" Rose grinned as she leaned against the TARDIS. The Doctor raised and eyebrow at her.

"Making a cup of tea, I think. I'm knackered." Rose rolled her eyes and followed him inside. As she closed the door behind her, she stopped.

"Hang on, Doctor? Who's Martin?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my vague attempt at humour there lol. Hope you liked xx**


End file.
